


i'll see you again when the real match begins

by sanderdriesen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanderdriesen/pseuds/sanderdriesen
Summary: After their last match in middle school, Kageyama and Hinata had a talk.(Where Kageyama and Hinata became friends before high school.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 54





	i'll see you again when the real match begins

"This is only the beginning. I'll beat that King of Court for sure in high school!" Hinata says as he wipes his tears with his arm. Izumin and Koji are walking behind him, sniffling but not crying as hard as Hinata. The other three first years already went their ways. God knows if they're bawling their eyes out. (God knows. They are.)

"Sure, Sho-chan. Beat him for us." Izumin says. He wasn't really expecting them to win, but he was sad for Hinata who did his best to form a team just so he can play in an official match.

They parted their ways. The other two going to the same direction while Hinata walks towards the train station since he didn't ride his bike.

"Hey. Do you have a minute?" Someone from behind Hinata asks. He stops in his tracks, there weren't other people walking beside him on the sidewalk so he was sure it was directed to him, and the voice already sounding familiar to him.

He turns around to be met with the King of Court. Kageyama Tobio. Hinata has heard a lot of him before they even played against each other, the perks of being a great player. But he isn't going to call him by his name, though.

"What do you want?" He asks a little bit harsh, but his voice still sounds a little weak from crying. He folds his arms in front of his chest instead. So, he still to looks tough.

Kageyama looks around, they were in the middle of a sidewalk with a few of people passing by and customers and workers from differents little stores are a little noisy. "Can we talk somewhere else?"

Hinata furrows his eyebrows. He didn't peg Kageyama as someone who would talk to a rival. He didn't peg him as someone who talks at all, and Hinata is sure that they don't have something to talk about that is important. They don't know each other personally. He's only had a conversation with Kageyama on the court and even that wasn't a conversation at all.

Instead of asking questions he follows Kageyama towards a cliff where no cars passes by. The sun is beginning to set giving them a beautiful view to look at.

They stand side by side with a meter of distance between them.

"Sorry I beat you." Kageyama says, his voice monotone like he wasn't sorry at all.

"Is that all?" Hinata asks dumbfounded.

"Yes."

"Eh? You could've just said that there before!" Hinata says, of all thingsthat he thought of what Kageyama wanted to talk about (not a lot), this one is definitely not included. Though, he couldn't tell if the dark haired boy was being serious or not. Kageyama didn't say anything. "Whatever. Anyways, I'll beat you in high school. So, make sure you're ready." Hinata says facing Kageyama and folding his arms again.

Kageyama snorts and Hinata almost pushed him off the cliff.

"I'm not joking!" He yells. Taking a few steps towards Kageyama.

"Okay. Sure." Hinata was short and so close that he's looking up at Kageyama. Kageyama admits that he's cute when he's making a grumpy face and his eyes are glassy that makes his big brown eyes shine more. Kageyama looks away, he's not here to simp for someone's face. He's here to say sorry.

"What school are you going to?" Hinata asks.

"Not telling you. Let it be a surprise." He smirks.

"Hmph. I don't mind telling you but okay, let it be a surprise, I guess." Hinata pulls back, now looking at the sunset that's almost gone. "Aren't you supposed to be celebrating your win with your teammates?"

Kageyama's face falls. "I should be." He says.

"Then? What are you doing here? It'd be a shame if you don't wanna celebrate your last match with your team."

"It's- it's fine, I'm not needed there anyway."

"What?! Why wouldn't you be? Everyone should be treated the same!" Hinata's voice is loud that it echoes through the secluded area and Kageyama tries hard not to wince. Thanks for having a stoic face, it works.

"I think they hate me." He says. His voice is the opposite of Hinata's that he's not sure if the redhead heard him.

"Why?" Hinata decides that he shouldn't add a snarky remark as Kageyama does seem affected by it.

"I'd rather not know, and I think you do too, after what i said earlier."

"Well, to answer what you said," Kageyama's words echoes in his head again, 'What have you been doing for the past three years?'. "My school didn't have boys volleyball club so i had to beg for it to happen. No one seemed interested and they always said volleyball is only for girls. I've just been practicing on my own most days. Then this year, someone finally joined but we weren't still enough, I had to ask my friends who's in the basketball and soccer club so we can play in an official match, but you still beat us to pulp," Hinata exhales. "So, I promised them that I'll be the one who wins next time." He grins.

"Sorry, again."

"What? Stop that. Doesn't suit you." Hinata gives him a toothy grin and Kageyama scowls in return.

It's dark when they decided to part ways. Hinata says that he'll beat Kageyama one more time and Kageyama says he'll beat him again, too.

"I'll see you again when the real match begins."

"Yeah. Don't disappoint."

"Of course not!"

The outside of the school building and the hallways are crowded with students asking other students to join their clubs. Hinata runs and tries to find the right gym. _This is it. I'll finally get my revenge. You better not be pooping your pants, King of Court!_

Hinata can hear the squeaking of volley ball being hit by the palm and to the gym floor. He smiles. He walks towards the half opened metal doors.

His face pales when he sees the only person inside.

"Ka- Kageyama Tobio?!"

"Oh, You." He says casually picking up the ball.

He doesn't even know my name!

"What are you doing here?!" Hinata yells and points at the setter.

"I go here."

"No, you don't!"

"I do."

_Eh?! How am I supposed to get my revenge on this guy?! There's still time to change schools, but it should be him who should leave! I've been dreaming of coming to Karusuno ever since I saw Little Giant on TV years ago!_

"You can't be here."

"I made it here before you."

"I planned to go here before you!"

"Hey, you two. What's with the screaming so early in the morning?" Suddenly, there's three guys behind Hinata. He turns around and quickly moves away from the door.

"I'm sorry, it was that guy." Kageyama says as he bows and points at Hinata.

Hinata was about to protest something that could save himself a little when one of the guys, the one with the buzzcut starts speaking.

"Eh?! You two are the one who played that intense match last year."

"Y- You saw that?!" Hinata squeaks.

"The three of us was there."

_Great, now they are obviously going to pick Kageyama than me. My dream school. My dream club. Is crushed. What cursed is this? Who's grave did i ever spat on? No one's! Why is this happening to me-_

"What you did there was great. You amazed me. And I even bet my non-existent money on you. So, you better not disappoint me." Hinata was pulled out of his thoughts when suddenly the buzzcut dude was in front of him and shaking him by the shoulders. A little violently.

"Tanaka, you're shaking him too hard." The ailver haired guy says. 'Tanaka' removes his hands and grins. "He's just too small."

"Thank you senpai!" Hinata was still dumbstruck about Tanaka's words that he ignored his comment about his height. "I promise not to disappoint you!"

Tanaka just grins wider after hearing the word 'senpai'.

"We should introduce ourselves then," the guy with black hair says. Tanaka went back to his place beside him while the two first years stood in front of them. "I'm Sawamura Daichi, the captain of this team."

"Sugawara Koushi, also third year. Vice-captain. Nice to meet you two." He smiles. And Hinata swore he looks like an angel. There's literally a halo above his head if you squint so hard.

"Tanaka Ryunosuke. Second year. Just call me Tanaka-senpai. And," He suddenly jumps and extends his arm above his head with his palm open like he's about to spike a ball, "I'm a wing spiker."

"There's one more third year and four second years left, but i don't think they'll be here soon." Sugawara says.

"There are two more first years along with you two. They're probably still lost in the crowd back there." Sawamura says pointing behind them and towards the sea of students inside the school.

"I'm Kageyama Tobio. Setter. Looking forward to play with you!" Kageyama introduces himself, a litte awkward, but he made it and bows.

"Hinata Shouyou. Also looking forward to play with you all!" Hinata says mimicking Kageyama's action.

"You two better get along or I won't hesitate to drop you off." Sawamura threatens them, making them remember that they were caught screaming at each other's faces earlier. Or atleast Hinata was.

Kageyama and Hinata looks at each other.

"Of course..." they both mumbled.

"What?"

"Of course!" They practically screamed. Actually fearing that they might be drop off the team suddenly.

"Good. Let's go back to class now. Come back later to meet the rest." Sawamura dismisses as the bell rings.

"There's like hundreds of high schools here in Miyagi and you chose Karasuno? Is that your way of saying I can't beat you?" Hinata asks during lunch break. They weren't in the same class, but they ended up eating their bentos together in the rooftop.

("I made it here before you. Again." Kageyama says as Hinata stands in the door of the rooftop. Mouth agape when he saw Kageyama. There are a couple of students at the other end of the space.

"Whatever, don't even mention it anymore, it pisses me off." Hinata grumbles as he sits criss cross (like Kageyama) in front of his Rival? Enemy? Friend? All of them counts, he guesses.)

"I wasn't going to attend Karasuno, I just didn't made it to the school I was supposed to."

"What school?"

"That's none of your business."

"Hey. You were nice to me on that cliff back in middle school."

"I realized I shouldn't."

"I thought we're friends. We're literally eating lunch together on the first day of school."

"You happened to come here. After me."

"You don't own this place!"

"I don't. I'm leaving." Kageyama packs his bento and stands up.

"Lunch doesn't end for another twenty minutes, spend more time with your first friend in high school!" Hinata yells after him.

Kageyama just rolls his eyes and left. Only to put back his lunch box into his bag and to use the comfort room. He went back to the rooftop five minutes later. Hinata beams at him and started talking nonsense again. Completely forgetting about how to beat Kageyama in volleyball anymore.

Hinata was wrong. He wasn't Kageyama's first friend in high school. He was the first friend Kageyama had in his whole life. But he didn't tell Hinata that.

He tries his best not to smile or chuckle (because he's listening intently) at Hinata's nonsense speeches. And just like before, with his stoic face, it works. But this time only barely when Hinata was up close the whole time until the bell rings.

**Author's Note:**

> *the other students in the rooftop: uhm sumthin gay goin on in there.*
> 
> (The three on three didn't happen because the principal's toupee didn't flew. An alternate version of Kageyama and Hinata's first day of high school.)
> 
> (spent like a week without internet connection and this happened)
> 
> thanks for reading!! leave a kudos if u wanna ^_^


End file.
